Sephiroth's Little Black Ball
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Seven year old Sephiroth's only possession is a little squeezable black ball, but what happens when a check-up results in him losing it? Two-shot. COMPLETE!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVII characters. Unfortunately. **

* * *

**Sephiroth's Little Black Ball: Part I**

**

* * *

**

A syringe was being held aloft by Hojo, who had just filled it with mako. A seven-year-old Sephiroth eyed it nervously, squirming on his spot on the examination table, but not daring to leave it.

The last time he had tried to run away during the mako-injection he had been strapped down to the table, and left there for a long time while Hojo did the rest of the check up, including a few more injections. No small black ball for him to squeeze, no small conversations. None of the things he would normally get.

**Rule Number 1: Don't run away from the Professor when he's trying to do a routine injection and check up.**

The small squeezable black ball he had been alternating between bouncing off a small empty space on the nearby table that held various lab tools and liquids, and Hojo. Though he had stopped when Hojo picked up the syringe, having no wish to get a larger injection then necessary.

**Rule Number 124: Don't throw small black balls at the Professor when he's handling the lab equipment**.

"How are we feeling today, my boy?" Hojo asked conversationally as he walked over, preparing to inject the mako into one of the veins in Sephiroth's arm.

"Fine." He answered, keeping his gaze on the man instead of the needle that was posed above his arm. A small hiss escaped him as Hojo carefully and swiftly injected it. The small black ball losing all air as he crushed it beyond return, even after the needle was taken out of his arm.

**Rule Number 200: Don't release the black ball unless you're bouncing it, you won't get it back.**

Feeling mako running through his veins hurt like hell, it always sent him into a spasming fit for some reason, but he never shed tears anymore. Tears meant more time on this table, with Professor Hojo.

**Rule Number 100: Don't cry in front of the Professor.**

"It'll be over in a minute or so..." He heard the Professor tell him, watching him as he scribbled something down on his infamous clipboard.

He was right, the pain vanished within good time, but left Sephiroth exhausted, and his little squishy ball no longer squishy or round. He stared at it for a moment, waiting for it to re-inflate itself as it always did after one or any of his fits.

It didn't do what it was supposed to, just remained totally airless. Dead.

**Rule Number 10: Don't destroy Sephiroth's black ball. Either indirectly nor directly.**

He stared at it blankly, struggling to keep his normal composure, trying desperately to ignore the curious, analyzing look Hojo now had him fixed with.

His ball. His black ball, his toy, his friend, his sanity. It was dead. He killed it. Slowly, his eyes started watering as his mouth fixed itself into a sharp pout.

"Mine..."

**Rule Number 1582: Don't squeeze the death out of your black ball. Results in breaking rules 1013, 734, 559, 387, 246, 100, 34 and 10.**

As soon as he spoke, he started to sob, hitting the table he was on top of, throwing the dead ball away from him, making it hit several vials containing several different chemicals. Before he knew it he was having a full out hysterical fit, down from the table, throwing things, kicking objects that didn't break when they hit the ground.

He didn't care how much trouble he would be in. He didn't care if Hojo would strap him to the table for endless hours to complete his examination, or if he was stuck in that stupid, horrible white room for a day. All that mattered was that his black ball was gone. Dead.

**Rule Number 734: Don't destroy the lab.**

Hojo was trying to calm him, and Gast had come in to find out what was happening. Apparently his screams reached out past the labs and the mansion, all the way throughout the village. Poor people were probably wondering who was being tortured.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth, calm down! It's fine! We'll get another one! It's okay!" He faintly heard Gast's voice as someone grabbed his arms, and another needle was inserted into his left arm, as it was forcefully held still.

Immediately he felt his body shutting down to a point. He fell limp against the two adults, still sobbing weakly. His throat felt dried out and scratchy, from all his screaming, and his eyes were burning in result of the tears. This was by far his worst tantrum yet, and as a result he could feel his blood boiling up again.

He felt like he was burning inside and out, clutching desperately to Professor Gast as he lifted Sephiroth, ignoring the pain the current death grip had on him.

**Rules Number 34 & 246: Don't throw a tantrum in the labs; Don't throw a tantrum right after an injection.**

"Send for Tseng. I believe we'll be needing to make a trip to get a new ball for the boy. He's so pleasantly cooperative when he has it." Hojo's voice was just barely caught by the silver-headed child's ears before blackness engulfed him.

The turk was coming, and Sephiroth knew he was in trouble.

**Rule Number 387: Don't make The turk get called over. Ever.**

* * *

** There...Lemme know what you think? n.n'  
**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, kay? Kay.**

* * *

**Sephiroth's Little Black Ball: Part II**

* * *

When he woke up he was aware of being in the sitting room with various things for him to tinker with, and a consistent 'tap tap tap' noise coming from where the turk's desk was set up at, laptop open as a young male in a suit typed away at whatever he was working on. 

The was something soft under him, which he vaguely registered as the only comfy chair in the entire building. Or, at least in all of the room's he'd been allowed into to. Which limited him to his room, the lab, and this room.

Not being interested in the various toys and items sprawled about, the young Sephiroth decided he would rather stare at the turk until he was noticed. The way he stared unblinkingly unnerved Tseng, and he normally didn't do it in favor of an agreement he had with the turk, but he didn't have his ball to play with.

He refused to be ignored in favor of a piece of scrap-metal.

**Rule Number 559: Don't ignore Sephiroth.**

He saw Tseng's eye twitch in response to the staring, and restrained a smirk. Though he felt slightly intimidated when a cold gaze was turned onto him, and shifted on his seat, crossing his arms in front of him as a sort of barrier between himself and the man.

"Where's that black ball you're always clinging to?" It was an innocent question. That resulted in the nearest item being thrown at Tseng, which happened to be a hard-cover book on whatever. He hadn't really gotten the chance to open and read it, yet.

The turk, of course, ducked the book and sent a light glare at Sephiroth, before it changed into a examining look that Tseng would often give him when he was called, which was rare.

**Rule Number 1013: Don't throw things at The turk.**

"Sephiroth." Calmed, gentle voice, one that was often used to soothe the seven-year-old. The turk wasn't afraid of his current unstable condition. And yes, Sephiroth knew his condition, it was only ever the time the turk was called to watch him. Either when he was unstable because of something or other, or because Hojo and Gast both needed to leave at the same time, and couldn't trust the child alone in the mansion. Even if he was locked up.

Sephiroth had a feeling it was both in this case...He had thrown a tantrum in the labs, and had done decent damage. He knew he had, he watched it happen, made sure to break everything he could possibly reach. The damage he made had to have cost hundred-thousands of gil to fix and replace everything.

"What?" He spat out, turning his gaze to glare at the nearby dragon plushie that he guessed Gast had tossed into the mix of things for him to entertain himself with. Probably a stupid attempt at a replacement for his black ball, the thought made Sephiroth scoff and turn his head away. The dragon wouldn't last for a hour with him once he decided to pay it any real attention.

**Rule Number 15: Don't give Sephiroth items that can be easily destroyed.**

"Come here." Tseng raised an eyebrow, watching as the child shifted in the comfy chair, before leaning back down into it, crossing thin arms over his chest again, as if deciding he would pretend to not hear the older male. "And don't even try to ignore me, we both know it's a futile waste of our time."

Sephiroth winced slightly, internally, turning a cold glare to the turk before reluctantly scooting forward off his seat and walking over to the man, standing stotic in front of him.

**Rule Number 33: Don't waste a Turk's time, especially The turk's.**

"What happened, Sephiroth?" The voice was gentle, but firm in itself. Tseng was a decent man, and at least tried to show some sort of care for Sephiroth. Though they had come to an understanding, really.

The kind that stated 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies'.

"Nothing of importance. The Professors are fixing it." He used his coldest voice, putting an end to the conversation. Or rather, trying to. The turk obviously didn't want to cooperate today. He never did.

"Come on, Seph. As long as we're breaking rules, here, might as well talk to me."

**Rule Number 1349: Don't encourage rule-breaking. Especially to Sephiroth.**

"I killed it." Plain and simple, and stated without emotion. Or, that's how Sephiroth would like to remember it, rather then it being stated with a shaky voice, and barely restrained control.

"You...Killed...It. What? That black ball of yours?" Tseng repeated, slowly, raising an unsure eyebrow at this statement. You can't kill what's not alive, that's what he wanted to tell the kid, but he didn't. Sephiroth wouldn't continue speaking if he said it.

"You wouldn't understand." The silver-haired child growled out, glaring at the man in front of him, "It was mine. Mine to take care of, mine to protect. And I...I...I k-killed it! I was so wrapped up in the pain that I didn't think about it, and I killed it!"

Tears were starting to flow freely from his eyes again, but they were different from the ones he had the day before. These were angry tears, ones of frustration towards himself, and Tseng for making him think about what had happened again so soon after he had woken up.

"Sephiroth, it was a ball. A simple toy, it wasn't alive, and it's replaceable."

This, of course, only served to result in the Turk dodging a hit from the seven-year old, leaning back in his chair to watch the boy from that point of view as he raved.

**Rule Number 1011: Don't upset Sephiroth further after he's had one of his 'fits'.**

"It was the only thing I had! I don't care what you say, it was alive to me and I killed it!" Seph clenched his fists tightly, so that his nails were digging into the palms of his hands.

Tseng couldn't help but smile slightly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder calmly. "You'll make a fine leader one day, Sephiroth. If you keep that kind of thought process about everything under your charge.."

The silver-headed child blinked in surprise, that was...Random. "I-i will? You think so?"

The turk nodded in reply, before turning back to his laptop, and starting his typing up again. "Yes. But you have to realize that sometimes things are expendable, and there's just nothing you can do to change what's happened, or what will happen." Glancing back briefly towards Sephiroth, he raised an eyebrow, "That black ball of yours...Died for a good cause."

Seph nodded quietly, more to himself, before turning towards the items strewn across the floor, spotting the dragon plushie for the second time in that hour. He smiled to himself as he made his way over to pick it up and look at it.

Maybe he wouldn't destroy it yet...At least, not until the Professors restored his black ball. Then he would take pleasure in 'playing' with it. After all, the turk hadn't said anything about stupid plushies that meant nothing to him.

-------------

The Great General Sephiroth sat at the desk in his office, idly rolling a small black ball in his hand. He didn't know why he had pulled the ball out, but he had the sudden urge for it to be in his hands again.

"Where'd you get that, General?" Tseng's voice sounded throughout the office, causing Sephiroth to blink and look up at him, a thin smirk coming over pale lips when he noticed the smug smile the turk was wearing.

"A pointless memory, Commander...Nothing important." He spoke fluidly, tossing the ball into his top desk drawer while making a note to pull it out later. "What do I owe this visit from the head of the Turks?"

Suddenly, Tseng's face fell serious again, and he stepped inside the office, closing the door behind him before speaking. "Sephiroth..."

Seph's eyes narrowed slightly at the calming tone, and he found himself standing and moving around the desk so he was standing in front of the turk. "What is it, Tseng?"

"Genisis' MIA."

* * *

-hums- There we go...I hope you all liked it. I didn't really plan out how I ended it, but its sounded like a fun place to end at..

**Seph: **-frowning- Review, or die..

**DnLAngel:** -headhand- No, don't die. He doesn't mean it. Please Review?


End file.
